


Господи, благослови сексуальных извращенцев

by hatter_mad (tomhathaway)



Series: Здравствуйте. Я зарегистрированный сексуальный преступник [2]
Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011), X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M, ПОВ Брюса, мат, неполиткорректность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhathaway/pseuds/hatter_mad
Summary: Мои фантазии имеют один существенный недостаток. Брэндон пиздит, что не педик и в жопу ебаться не привык.





	

Первый раз за неделю рассчитываю уйти пораньше, но Тоул объявляет очередной семинар по проблемам нетерпимости. Посещение обязательно. Сажусь на первый ряд, всем видом демонстрируя, что их никчемное сборище отвлекает меня от действительно важных дел. Выгляжу представительно: утром напялил чистые вещи и выскреб грязь из-под ногтей. Фултон, отираясь рядом после обеда, промямлила, что я хорошо выгляжу. Видно, вспомнила, как ей перепало на вечеринке пару лет назад, и хочет повторить. Прости, Карен, детка, но у меня другие планы на вечер.

Пока Сунь-Хунь распинается, Драммонд с опаской косится в мою сторону. Не мешало бы снова щелкнуть ее по носу, но я не выказываю недовольство вслух — хочу сегодня развязаться побыстрей. Бессмысленное кудахтанье действует на нервы, и я отключаю внимание. Глядя, как беззвучно открывается рот китаезы, думаю, чем занят Брэндон. Сидит за компьютером среди задротов, потеющих под лампами дневного света. В одном окне открыт договор купли-продажи, в другом грязное порево. В обеденный перерыв Брэндон добирается с папкой до сортира, чтобы передернуть, а потом еще полдня корчит из себя полноценного члена общества.

Представляю, как однажды составлю ему компанию и присуну прямо в тесной кабинке, через перегородку от менеджера, сидящего на унитазе c «Экономистом». Ширинка заметно топорщится. Не хватало кончить на семинаре перед Драммонд. Эта недотраханная шваль решит, что у меня встает на нее.

Мои фантазии имеют один существенный недостаток. Брэндон пиздит, что не педик и в жопу ебаться не привык. Он может и не ложился раньше под мужиков, но в душе стопроцентный пидор. К тому же поздно отрицать очевидное, после того как пустил меня на порог и позволил залезть к себе в штаны.

Последние пару недель частенько к нему наведываюсь, чтобы славно провести время. Как служитель правопорядка не могу оставить соседа в сложной жизненной ситуации и беру на себя ответственность за нетерпимость собственного района к отщепенцам вроде Брэндона. Вдобавок снабжаю его регулярной половой жизнью, чтоб не зарился на женщин и ребятишек. Государство должно мне приплачивать. Если к каждому озабоченному извращенцу приставить ебаря на зарплате, количество сексуальных преступлений приблизится к нулю. Нужно подкинуть Драммонд тему для следующего семинара.

Как только дамочки заканчивают лить в уши либеральную муть, первый встаю, глядя на часы. Хватит пустого трепа, я и так задержался. Поднимаюсь в фотолабораторию за камерой, выбираю ручную, компактную. Бандура со штативом может испортить наш уютный междусобойчик.

***

Брэндон открывает не сразу. Трезвоню без перерыва, пока дверь не распахивается. Похоже, я вытащил его из ванной, тем лучше. Протискиваюсь в квартиру и, пока копается с замком, наслаждаюсь видом сзади.

У Брэндона и рожа ничего, и задница притягивает взгляд. Сразу видно, не в шахтерском поселке родился. В субботу заглянул к нему посмотреть матч. 42-х дюймовая новенькая плазма — грех не воспользоваться. Брэндон закинулся приличным скотчем и его повело. Ирлашки не заточены потреблять настоящий шотландский продукт: разнылся и еще долго не мог прикрыть варежку. Затирал, что родители алкаши и сам он из промышленного района в Килларни. Тут два варианта: либо Брэндон брехло, либо мамаша была потаскухой и нагуляла его с каким-нибудь потомственным пэром. Я породу издалека чую. Пользуясь случаем, заключил с ним джентльменское соглашение: Брэндон пообещал оформить мне праздничный отсос, если Хартс победят. Хартс просрали, он не заметил подвох и отсосал в качестве утешительного приза.

В штанах парад, как на день независимости. Хочу залезть рукой под полотенце, которое висит на его тощих бедрах, и пощупать за яйца. Держусь только оттого, что сегодня особый случай.

Достаю камеру и наблюдаю за реакцией — у Брэндона каменное лицо. Поначалу всегда так, но на деле его можно раскрутить на что угодно, если правильно подать идею. Дальше его испорченный мозг все сделает за тебя. Сегодня даже говорить ничего не приходится: вижу, как на физиономии проступает похотливый интерес. Брэндон постоянно немного на взводе, но, как правило, удачно скрывает это за бессмысленным выражением тупой покорности, печать которой носит на себе весь офисный планктон.

Объясняю свой план, не забывая облапать его зад. Потом тащу кресло из гостиной в спальню и с удобством размещаюсь, сняв пиджак и галстук.

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, Брюс, — Брэндон торчит в дверном проеме, как хуй прыщавого подростка в борделе.

— Это отличная идея, Брэндон. Небольшое домашнее видео для частного просмотра. Только для меня, понимаешь?

Он еще сомневается, но, садясь на постель, откидывает край полотенца и достает из-под кровати полупустой тюбик смазки. Навожу резкость и сразу становится ясно, что я переоценил собственную стойкость. Яйца ноют так, что приходится расставить ноги пошире, облегчая свое положение. Свободной рукой мну стоящий колом хер сквозь брюки и стараюсь, чтобы кадр не дрожал.

В окошке видоискателя Брэндон принимается надрачивать член. Думаю о том, чтобы перекрыть ему кислород в момент оргазма, но быстро отбрасываю эту мысль. Представляю лопнувшие сосуды на лице, багровые следы от ремня на шее, и в животе появляется неприятная тяжесть. Похоже, неудачные упражнения с веревкой стоили мне любимого развлечения. Ничего, у меня есть предложение поинтереснее. Подкидываю Брэндону идею пощекотать пальцем очко, и он на удивление быстро соглашается. Господи, благослови сексуальных извращенцев. Не приходится платить или плести любовную чушь, чтоб развести соседа педика на небольшие эксперименты.

Теперь мне нихрена не видно со своего места. Встаю и подхожу ближе, чтобы снять крупным планом, как он по моей просьбе обрабатывает свой зад. У Брэндона расширены зрачки, губы приоткрыты. Получает от происходящего удовольствие, но держит рот на замке. Это не входит в мои планы.

— Ты только посмотри на себя... Давай, Брэндон, поработай на камеру, дорогуша.

— Что мне сделать? — вызываю в памяти дряблые ляжки своей бабули, чтобы не разрядиться раньше времени от этой напускной покорности.

— Скажи, что хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул.

Хочу услышать, как он говорит это в камеру, говорит это мне. Пусть сам себя услышит и поймет, что он в восторге от этой идеи. Рассчитываю на сопротивление, но Брэндон заталкивает два пальца в задницу, глядя на меня в упор, и говорит:

— Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, Брюс.

Периферийное зрение подводит, вижу только лицо Брэндона: сумасшедший взгляд и рот, из которого продолжают сыпаться непристойности. Парень вошел во вкус. Не хочу испачкать трусы, так что расстегиваю ширинку, опускаясь на кровать у него между ног. Жалею, что не принял таблеток, чтобы ебаться подольше.

— Трахни меня, — повторяет Брэндон. Самое время поиметь его по-настоящему. Проблема в том, что я уже на грани. Херово будет с самого начала выставить себя не в лучшем свете. К тому же, может статься, его девственному очку будет не слишком приятно сейчас принять мой хуй. Я размяк в пидорской компании Брэндона и ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Брэндон просит вставить ему, одновременно работая обеими руками. В голову дает, как после приличной дозы кокса, когда ебаться хочется до разноцветных пятен перед глазами. Отложив камеру, отталкиваю его руку и сую три пальца внутрь. Смазки вокруг столько, что даже яйца блестят, мне хочется наклониться и вылизать их дочиста. Брэндон запрокидывает голову и стонет так, что климактеричная вдова, въехавшая в дом Стронака, должна сдохнуть от зависти.

***

Сижу на кухне цвета серый металлик в расстегнутой рубашке и мятых брюках, передо мной на тарелке в меру прожаренные тосты с тунцом. Брэндон топчется у плиты, пока я смотрю отснятый материал. Вчера я не выключил камеру, когда залезал на Брэндона, заталкивая в него пальцы. Ракурс хуже не придумаешь, обзор загораживает край смятой простыни, только в углу кадра неразборчивое ритмичное мелькание. С удивлением понимаю, что слышу собственные стоны, хотя к члену притронуться не успел.

Утренний свежевыбритый Брэндон пялится на меня, садясь напротив. Ему не виден экран, зато все слышно. На записи я обещаю выебать его как следует, как полагается, так, чтобы и думать забыл о своих шлюхах и педиках из ночных клубов. Он отвечает, что хочет кончить на моем члене, и сразу спускает. Вспоминаю, как в бешеном темпе додрачивал, задевая кулаком и головкой его бедро.

Брэндон ногой трогает под столом мою голень, задирая брючину. Начинаю подозревать, что этот хитрый пиздюк с самого начала дожидался удобного повода, чтобы подставить мне свой зад. Думаю засадить ему вместо завтрака, перегнув через стеклянный кухонный стол, но по некотором размышлении позволяю увести себя в спальню. Первый раз задница Брэндона должна чувствовать себя в комфортной обстановке. Кроме того, я рассчитываю на такое же гуманное отношение к себе, если однажды решу расщедриться и вернуть услугу, но об этом ему пока рановато знать.


End file.
